


Dance

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't dip partners in BALLROOM DANCING, Kanda, you dip in the TANGO."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2006, for a drabble meme on LJ.

"You're terrible," Kanda pronounced.  
  
"I am not," was Allen's immediate response. He lowered his practice sword and made a face. "I'm a beginner!"  
  
" _Obviously,_  bean sprout." Kanda couldn't have looked or sounded snobbier.  
  
"And it's my first lesson!" Allen added, annoyed. Kanda's high-and-mighty attitude, more often than not, got on his last nerve.  
  
"You say that like it's an excuse to be  _that_  bad." Kanda turned his nose up and looked away, effectively displaying his general disgust.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Why don't you actually explain what I'm doing wrong, instead of just putting me down?"  
  
Allen couldn't remember why he'd agreed to this. He supposed it was because the session had been a means to perhaps smooth things over between them. Kanda had seemed almost friendly when he'd approached Allen and offered to show him a little something of the sword. Allen should have known better.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you swing like you're  _dancing_. You're not dancing, you're fighting!"  
  
Allen bristled. "Well, I've seen duels once and they looked almost like a dance to  _me._ "  
  
"There's a difference between a sword duel and  _ballroom dancing._  I keep half-expecting you to dip your sword and kiss it."  
  
"You don't dip partners in  _ballroom dancing_ , Kanda, you dip in the  _tango._ "  
  
Kanda faltered for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Che. Whatever. The point is, you're horrible."  
  
" _No,_  the point is, I don't have a clue what I'm doing, and it's your fault."  
  
"I showed you how to swing."  
  
"You showed me while you were swinging  _at me_. That's awful teaching. Show me for real."  
  
Kanda started forward like he was going to show Allen by taking hold of him. Then he seemed to catch himself and stopped short, switching instead to stand by Allen, katana outstretched.  
  
"Fine. But you'd better pay attention or I'll slice you into ribbons."  
  
"All right, all right."  
  
Allen didn't do much better the second time around, but Kanda's criticisms were less scathing.  
  



End file.
